Funny mission for the Gpilots
by Kyu-kyu
Summary: The lovely G-boys sent to an all girls school, one of them must be the girl, so....what will happen? (YAOI: 3x4, 1x2, 5x?)


Author's note: Halo Minna-san! It's me, and with my pathetic fic (I really didn't understand why I posted this fic while I thought it's a bad fic) XP. English isn't my first language, so be patient and just enjoy the fic. And I'll say something:  
  
I DON'T HAVE A NICE PLOT RIGHT NOW!!!!!! O.o So if you have some ideas, just feel free to tell me.  
  
Warning: Yaoi 3x4, 1x2, 5x?, some OOC-ness, and a lack of skill in grammar.  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing isn't mine.... Q.Q but the colony H-4 and the dormitory school is mine! Mwahahahaha. I even made the map of the school!  
  
Genre: Romance (?) /Humor (?)  
  
=========== For flash back ===========  
  
'For thought'  
  
So, let's go to the story............  
  
Funny Mission for the G-boys  
  
BY: Kyu-kyu  
  
Chapter 1: New Mission  
  
"Eh..? What? Ehm, sorry, but I thing I misheard something!!!"  
  
"No, it's not wrong, it's true."  
  
"But.... But.... It can't be... you're lying."  
  
"I always said the truth of our missions."  
  
The blonde boy's body trembled badly, and looked like he ready to collapsed.  
  
"Du.. Duo can do it, right?"  
  
"No, he is to misbehave" Une said in the calm tone.  
  
"Beside, if I am the one who do it, I'll ruin everything immediately." The braid boy tried to hold his chuckle, but ended up with giggle and BIG grin.  
  
"He..Heero, you didn't agree with this God-know-how-stupid-mission, did you?"  
  
"Mission must be accomplished." He said with the icy tone.  
  
No hoped pleaded to the Mr.Mission-always-number-one-so-get-up-your-lazy- ass-and-accomplished-the-mission.  
  
"Wufei...." Quatre began to plead. "This is not right, is it?"  
  
"This is completely injustice..." wow! Look at the little hope star on the Quatre chest, "but, there isn't others way." And once again the hope lost.  
  
Quatre turned to his lovers with the pleading puppy eyes, whining. His lover was the last hope.  
  
"Do it." The Mr.Unibang said in the completely calm tone, with the usual expressionless face. But, guess what? You could hear his inner voice was screaming 'OMG! OMG! Do it! Do it! Go! Go! Une! Go! Go! Mission! Go! Go! G- boys! Go! Go! Koi!'  
  
"You guys are so mean!!!" Quatre began to yell at every body and pouted. (A/N: Wow! Quatre pouted??? CUTE!!! I really want to see the real one. ^^)  
  
"Its okay Quat, it's only for some weeks." This time Duo couldn't hold back again and burst out in a hysterical laugh.  
  
"I never do and never will do it!!"  
  
'It shouldn't happen to me, it shouldn't!!'  
  
=================  
  
[Flash back]  
  
Une had a meeting with the lovely G-boys. She gave a new mission to sneak out in the all-rich-girls-dormitory-school on colony H-4. They'll send a fake-rich-teenager-girl to spy in the school. Then Heero, Duo, Wufei and Trowa must be the bodyguard of the fake-rich-teenager-girl. (Remember, this is a school for the rich girl, so they have their own bodyguard!!)  
  
"Ehm, excuse me, but how about me?" The blonde confused 'She forgot about me, am I that useless?'  
  
"Oh, don't worry Quatre, you'll play the biggest role in this mission."  
  
Some joyful appeared on his face. "And may I know what is it?"  
  
"You'll be the fake-rich-teenager-girl."  
  
[End of the flash back] ==================  
  
"So, now please pack your baggage and went to the hanger in two hours." The Une turned to Quatre, "and Quatre, please follow her to do some make-up." She mentioned the servant who stood beside her.  
  
"Hai" The Arabic nodded weakly and followed the woman.  
  
One hour and fifty minutes later.........  
  
"Hey, is there any of you seeing Quatre?" Trowa began worried  
  
"No, may be he still do that make up things." Duo chuckled  
  
"Hm, may be."  
  
Four of the Gundam pilots were already waited for Quatre in the hanger for 30 minutes, but it seem like he was not going to came early. Suddenly the door opened slowly, all the pilots stood and waited for the people behind the door to show up.  
  
Trowa could feel his heart beat faster and faster... his body shivered though the air was warm. He stared to the door that slowly opened in eagerly. His brain has already thought about many naughty things, and.....  
  
'Wow!' That's the only thing they could think that time. All of the four pilots stared in awesome.  
  
Knew the reasons?  
  
Of course because Quatre!! He looked more angelic than he usually form. He wore a blue silk blouse with the almost mini white skirt! On his now 'long blonde hair' there's a white and blue ribbon. Trowa jaw-dropped and shocked, never thought Quatre will look this cute, and so muuccchhh adorable. His blushed made him looked cuter. The others back to their mind earlier than Trowa, they laughed when looked at the view of Trowa face.  
  
"Uhm, they said I don't need make up on my face, just need some changed for my hair and my clothes." Quatre walked up to his friends and began to talk shyly.  
  
"Well, it's satisfying enough and I respect their mind to not make you look more like a clown." Duo chirped and bounce around him. "It's Trowa's job to be the clown."  
  
"Eh? Do I look like a clown?" Quatre face paled.  
  
Trowa stood in front of him and answer "Of course no, Koi." He kiss Quatre forehead lightly, even though the only thing he wanted to do is drag him to the nearest empty room and did the...*sensor* (A/N: I know you all know about the Hentai things, don't pretend to be innocent. ^__^)  
  
The door opened once again, and our wonderful Une, who gave Trowa the most beautifull sight in his life came in. "Are you ready to go on the mission boys? And girl." she added and giggle lightly.  
  
"Hai!" they all answer, and again the polite Quatre just nodded weakly.  
  
"So, now enter your MS and go to the post near the dormitory to park it like the plan. From there, my people will drive you all with the usual vehicle. Is there any question?" Quatre raised his hand.  
  
"Yes Quatre?  
  
"Am I going to drive in the Sandrock with this kind of clothes?" Quatre asked fearfully.  
  
"Of courselittle one, you must get use with those clothes immediately." Une said calmly, which for Quatre ears, it's heard like she was teased him.  
  
"But...but... this skirt, can I change to my pants first?" Quatre pointed to his skirt. Trowa really hoped with all his heart Une said no.  
  
"Its okay, the skirt is short, so it'll not disturb your movement, and you do wear a short under you skirt don't you?"  
  
"Hai." Quatre replied slowly, defeated. And Trowa really tried his best not to grin.  
  
And all of the five young pilots enter their MS and start the mission.......................  
  
TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Phew, that's the end of chapter one. I got this idea, for the simple reason....MY SCHOOL IS AN ALL GIRL SCHOOL!! And know what? Don't imagine the giggle sound during the class room, mini skirt, make-up and the other girlish thing in my school. It's the Old Catholic school. I wear long skirt, long socks, tie my hair in Wufei style, and wear no accessories except a hand watch!!  
  
Yeah...yeah...this school also dedicated to the smart girls, that's mean this school didn't fit me very much. Oh hell with those bad things about my school! The only thing that make me very happy that I entered this school because of course U CAN FIND A LOT OF YAOI FANS IN THE ALL GIRL SCHOOL!!! *mwahahahahahaha* That's really WOW, right? It's easy to find yaoi fans in my school. ^__^  
  
Oh Yeah, the last one, I'll get a beta-reader soon.*make a smug face* She is busy now, but in a week, I'll try to post my second chap to her. So, don't flame plissss and just make some nice reviews.  
  
Ja, Kyu-kyu 


End file.
